Aquarion
by Aamu16
Summary: Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: Rompecabezas, perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul. Un trabajo, que no quieres realizar. Un encuentro, que ninguno planeó. Una promesa, que os mantendría con vida. Arima x Assassin!reader.


Este es el primer reto en el participo así que no sé cómo habrá salido, de cualquier manera, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho.

Os recomiendo para la banda sonora: la sonata para violín "Kreutzer" de Beethoven, "Love's sorrow" la versión para violín de Kreisler, "Claire de lune" para piano de Debussy y "Pavane pour une infante défunte" para piano de Ravel.

Aunque Haise decía que Mado era su "madre", él no la veía de forma romántica. Era una compañera de trabajo, importante pero una compañera al fin y al cabo.

Al jefe no le gustaba que se escapase, pero solía hacerlo de todas formas, no le entusiasmaba estar encerrado ciertamente, pero tampoco adoraba los espacios muy abiertos. Le gustaban con techo y espaciosos, como su apartamento.

Pero estaba cansado de la vista aérea de la ciudad, de las estanterías llenas de libros y su escritorio limpio. Quería un cambio, no más negro, marrón, gris y blanco; basta de madera, acero y alfombra. Un cambio de aires, eso era lo único que necesitaba, aunque solo fueran unos minutos.

Entonces llegó su querido "hijo", Haise le había traído unos libros. Un folleto se le escapó del bolsillo, el travieso papel acabó a sus pies, lo recogió y lo miró con algo de curiosidad. Estaban publicitando un acuario recién abierto hacía unos días.

¿Y esto? – preguntó curioso, el muchacho se sobresaltó y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

¡Ah, eso! ¡Quería llevar a los chicos a dar un paseo y me pareció buena idea! – respondió rápidamente. – Pero dijeron que era muy infantil y que no irían…

Arima pudo notar la desilusión en su voz, algo en su interior se removió inquieto, como un instinto protector del que habían hablado Mado y él más de una vez. Realmente temía estar comenzando a sentir un amor paternal hacia el muchacho de pelo bicolor. Ya que en ese caso si "él" despertaba Haise desaparecería, él lo sabía, Haise lo sabía, Mado lo sabía y, lo peor de todo, "él" lo sabía.

Decidió no pensar más en eso y pasar una agradable tarde con Haise, de alguna manera tenía la impresión de que le estaba subiendo el ánimo inconscientemente. Aunque también podría ser porque estaba aburrido, nunca se sabía.

Haise se había ido hacía un rato, pero el papel había quedado encima de la mesa. Como si lo llamase, volvió a prestarle atención a dicha publicidad. No tenía nada de especial, solo un lugar con paredes de cristal que contenían toneladas de agua y un montón de bichos marinos… Sería un buen cambio de aires ciertamente, sonrió levemente y fue a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Tenía el presentimiento de que esa visita al acuario cambiaría muchas cosas, entre ellas, su algo-bastante- aburrida rutina.

.

.

.

¡Bienvenido a _Aquarion_! – dijo una muchacha de pelo corto castaño, ojos grandes y marrones, gafas y un uniforme del acuario, este consistía en una chaqueta azul marino, camisa blanca y falda de tubo del mismo color de la chaqueta, tenía detalles en verde. Llevaba una chapa que ponía, _Sección Luna_ y debajo el nombre de Tsugumi*. – Esperamos que disfrute de nuestro acuario, hay tres secciones – empezó a explicar. – Ahora mismo se encuentra en la sección Luna, aquí se agrupan las especies de ambos polos del planeta, en la sección Marte, de color azul, se encuentran los ejemplares de las zonas templadas y, por último, en la zona Sol, de color rojo, aquellos que pertenecen a las zonas tropicales y el ecuador. Si tiene alguna duda, por favor diríjase al personal encargado de cada sección. ¡Qué pase una buena tarde! – le deseó al hombre de pelo blanco quien había escuchado estoico cada palabra de la chica. La pobre había acabado poniéndose nerviosa, en cuanto Arima estuvo fuera de la vista, se puso a llorar sus penas en el hombro de Silvia.

El hombre fue tomándose su tiempo para pasar por cada una de las secciones, hasta que llegó a la sección Sol. Un muchacho de pelo rojo y gran cicatriz en la mejilla se interpuso en su camino, a juzgar por su cara no tendría más de diecisiete años; los ojos dorados relucían con una ligera curiosidad y extrañeza, enseguida frunció el ceño y puso mala cara. Ese tipo olía a muerte y flores, un aroma no muy común, pero no le terminaba de desagradar, aunque tampoco le gustaba demasiado. Arima también lo miraba y analizaba. Entonces el chico con la placa de Apolo rompió el silencio.

El director ha dicho que sigas por el pasillo a la derecha de la sección, vamos a cerrar el ala izquierda por problemas técnicos. – soltó sin más señalando a un lado.

Después de esto se marchó dejando a Arima solo, el lugar estaba casi desierto ya que la actuación de los pingüinos, la última de la tarde, ya había empezado. Caminó por los pasillos desiertos del lugar, hasta que llegó a la parte del túnel en el que se encontró con alguien por primera vez.

Una mujer [altura], piel [color], pelo [color] y ojos [color], miraba con una sonrisa el tanque, las luces de baja intensidad producían el efecto de que estuviese bañada por un velo azul proveniente del acuario que jugaba con la red tejida por la luz blanca y azul sobre su cara. Se volvió a mirar a Arima, y este la miró atento a cualquier reacción. No le parecía realista que alguien estuviera solo, se toparan y diera más de un vistazo. Eso confirmaba que su comportamiento algo asocial.

Disculpe, ¿Le pasa algo? - preguntaste en [idioma], estabas allí por un postgrado de oceanografía y no estabas muy acostumbrada al idioma aún. O esa era tu tapadera, ¿Quién eras? ¿A qué te dedicabas? ¿Por qué estabas allí? Eso era algo que Arima no sabía, pero no tardaría tanto en averiguarlo.

No la entiendo… – confesó el otro con una cara estoica, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza algo ladeada. Entendiste su gesto y hablaste en japonés para poder ser comprendida.

Le he preguntado si está bien. – dulcemente, dudando de si el hombre podría entenderte. Era importante ser amable, eso era lo que te habían enseñado, a ser educada y correcta.

Sí. – respondió esta vez de forma escueta el albino. La curiosidad emergió desde lo más profundo de si, quería saber quién eras tú. – ¿Quién es usted? – el hombre no tenía sensibilidad eso podías deducirlo claramente.

Mi nombre es [Nombre]. – le respondiste de buen grado, la etérea aura que el hombre despedía te llamaba la atención. – Y usted ¿Quién es? – preguntaste con picardía, la risa te bailaba en los ojos y una sonrisa picara emergió en tus labios.

Kishou Arima. – respondió mirándote a los ojos, no sabía que pensar, era la primera vez que se encontraba a alguien que no huyese de él por el aura que emanaba.

La curiosidad que sentía por ti iba en aumento, tú por el contrario ahora que sabías quién era querías acercarte a él. A fin de cuentas, lo habías estado buscando.

Como no habías podido dar con su localización exacta, pensaste que te podrías despejar visitando el acuario. Sabías a qué hora ir y a qué parte ir para poder despejar tu mente un rato, entonces te lo habías encontrado, primero pensaste que era extranjero como tú, luego alguien que se parecía a tu objetivo (del cual solo tenías algunas fotos borrosas, un horrible informante a decir verdad) y sentiste curiosidad. Ahora todos los engranajes de tu cabeza estaban trabajando juntos a toda velocidad ideando un plan.

¿Y qué le trae por aquí, señor Arima? – preguntaste con oscura diversión, no estaría nada mal jugar por un tiempo con la presa. Si era como te habían dicho tenías que conseguir tener una relación cercana con él a toda costa, o bien ya podías estar escribiendo tu testamento.

Quería despejarme un rato. – el hombre era sincero sin quererlo, transparente como el agua que se reflejaba en tu cara, la oscuridad de la habitación creaba la ilusión de que el agua resplandecía y esto desembocaba en un ambiente inocentemente encantador. Incluso podrías decir romántico. – ¿Y usted?

Lo mismo. – sonreíste tan natural como te era posible, eras buena actriz pero por un rato querías olvidarte de tu trabajo. – ¿Quiere tomar un café? Le veo muy cansado.

El hombre asintió, quizás era por la luz, quizás era por el lugar, quizás eras tú, no lo sabía pero, le gustaría descubrir por qué se sentía tan cómodo contigo. Era como si pudiera contarte su vida entera, todo lo que guardaba dentro de sí, y tú pudieses contenerlo. Como si tú pudieses llegar a quererlo y no temerle. Incluso Haise le temía, por mucho que le doliese ese hecho, le tenía miedo.

.

.

.

Arima estaba en su cama, estirado cual gato y pensando en ti. La extraña que lo encandiló con solo un par de palabras.

Habías quedado al día siguiente con él en la cafetería cercana al edificio de la CCG, estaba ansioso. Nunca se había sentido así por querer hablar con alguien, ¿Qué le pasaba? No tenía ni idea.

Pero no era una sensación del todo desagradable. Se durmió con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios, nada más pronunciado que una mínima curvatura hacia arriba.

.

.

.

Así que tiene curiosidad por mí. – comentaste con la cabeza apoyada en tus manos entrelazadas, los codos apoyados en la mesa donde hacía poco os sirvieron café y una tarta [tarta favorita] para ti.

Sí, no sé por qué; es la primera vez que me intereso tanto por una mujer justo después de conocerla. – respondió Arima, confuso con sus sentimientos. Eso último lo tomaste como un halago, sonreíste de forma encantadora. Al infierno la misión, tocaba divertirse y hacía tiempo que no coqueteabas con alguien así.

Entonces le propongo esto, juguemos a [cualquier juego]. – él te miró confuso. – Si gana le diré todo lo que quiera de mí, si yo gano usted tendrá que hacerlo. Al mejor de tres ¿Le parece?

Claro. – en otras condiciones, condiciones normales, no hubiese aceptado tal cosa. Pero tú, aún sin conocerte bien, causabas estragos en su juicio. Casi temía lo que pasaría cuando llegase a conocerte mejor, estaba tan convencido de que nada de ti podría hacer que te odiase que no se dio cuenta de las sombras que escondía tu mirada. Por un momento fue la mirada de una serpiente a punto de echarse sobre su presa.

Pero, ¡No esperabas que fuera en serio bueno! ¡Tus datos no decían nada de eso! Ya sabías que no tenías que fiarte de idiotas que no sabían hacer bien su trabajo… para la próxima le pedirías a [mejor amiga/o] que hiciese la investigación. Ella/Él sí que era buena/o en el espionaje.

Tú ganaste la primera partida, él la segunda, la tercera fue un empate.

Vale, pero tengo algo que pedirle, tuteémonos, hablar de usted con alguien de casi mi edad es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada. – pediste, y lo cierto es que era una verdad a medias.

Como quieras, [Nombre]. – vale, no te esperabas eso. Tenía una voz seria y profunda, parecía que te invocaba. Por un segundo te dejó sin palabras.

Entonces, Kishou… – empezaste. – ¿En qué trabajas?

Inspector de clase especial de ghouls, trabajo en la CCG. – respondió sin un ápice de duda. – ¿Y tú?

Bueno, tengo un trabajo liberal, pero estoy haciendo un postgrado de Oceanografía. Estoy de beca en la universidad. En realidad soy [nacionalidad]. – nadie dijo que debían decir la verdad. ¿No es así?

Uhm. – no pareció terminar de tragarse tu pequeña mentira, pero no era algo que no pudieses arreglar. – ¿Tienes familiares?

Sí, un hermano pequeño. ¿Y tú? – devolviste la pregunta de forma rápida, no querías entrar en el tema de la familia y mucho menos en el de tu hermano.

Una especie de hijo. – frunció el ceño cuando vio que prácticamente se te había desencajado la mandíbula.

Un hijo… ¡Un hijo! ¡Eso no formaba parte del trato! Se suponía que no tenía familia, por eso habías aceptado el encargo. Es cierto, en tu profesión no debías tener muchos escrúpulos pero… era uno de tus requisitos, tus objetivos debían estar exentos de familia cercana, como hermanos o hijos. Te daba igual una esposa, o una novia, pero si estaba embarazada ya podía olvidarlo. Ibas a cancelar la misión en el mismo momento en que llegases al apartamento.

¿Una especie? – te diste cuenta de ese detalle ínfimo, un hijo era un hijo, no podías tener un hijo a medias.

Tiene 22 años, no recuerda nada de su pasado y yo soy su instructor. – espera, espera, espera eso no era un hijo eso era un discípulo. – Pero dice que soy su "padre". – "¡Aborten la misión!" gritaba tu cabeza. Eso era justo lo que ibas a hacer.

Ya… veo. – pronunciaste despacio, con cuidado cada palabra. – Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya ya, tengo que volver a estudiar para mi postgrado. – era una salida creíble ¿No? Ojalá que se lo tragara. – Nos vemos, Kishou. – "Hasta nunca." Sustituyó tu cabeza.

¿Podemos vernos mañana en la cafetería cerca de la estación? – eso no era lo que esperarías oír, "Si tú supieras quién soy no estarías pidiéndome una segunda cita, créeme." Dijiste para tus adentros. – ¿Y por qué no? – no podía ser, lo habías dicho. Plan B, hacerte la loca y huir.

.

.

.

Estabas en casa preguntándote qué te había pasado antes, ¡Eras una profesional! ¡Eras una asesina profesional! ¡¿Por qué un hombre así te hacía perder la compostura?!

En cualquier caso, solo tenías que llamar al cliente y decirle que se buscase a otro para el trabajo, estuviste a punto de marcar el número, hasta que te lo pensaste mejor. ¿Y si lo avisabas? Pero todavía era tu objetivo.

¿Podrías llegar a un trato con él para que huyese durante un tiempo? Pero ¿Cuánto? ¿Aceptaría siquiera? Obviamente no, ¡era el dios de la muerte del CCG!

Y pasaste así las siguientes dos horas, al final decidiste que como no era mal tipo y tampoco policía podías decírselo y desaparecer al día siguiente.

.

.

.

Estabas en el sitio acordado, esperando que por alguna casualidad de la vida él hubiese aceptado venir, la cafetería se llamaba Venus. Tenía una reproducción a de tamaño natural de la Venus de Milo en medio del salón, lo cual se te hacía un poco molesto para poder ver si Kishou estaba allí o no.

Buscaste con la mirada al hombre de pelo blanco, ¿Cuántos hombres podían tener el pelo de ese color? No podía ser tan difícil, vale estabas siendo quejica pero tenías prisa. Te subirías en el primer tren después de avisar a Kishou y derivarías la misión. Podrías deshacerte de esos confusos sentimientos pululando por tu pecho, que sacudían tu estomago y nublaban tu cabeza.

Allí estaba en la mesa junto a la ventana tomándose un solitario café, parecía una imagen sacada de una película, un cuadro tal vez, el protagonista está esperando a la que cree la chica de sus sueños pero en realidad es una femme fatale, esta se ha enamorado de él y por ello quería avisarle del peligro, debido a esto debía marcharse justo después de hacerlo, para salvarle. ¿Qué tan trágica podías ser? De acuerdo habías dormido poco la otra noche. Esto no era una película, él no se iba salvar, probablemente, y alguien iba a morir. Solo tenías una cosa clara, ese alguien no serías tú.

Te sentaste en la mesa del albino, quien te miró con ojos maravillados y sorprendidos, como si de repente se hubiera caído un ángel del cielo. Aunque bien podrías serlo, un ángel caído te sentaba bien el título.

Hagamos esto rápido, soy asesina y me han contratado para matarte. – empezaste, su mirada se endureció de golpe y pudiste leer dolor y ¿traición? En sus ojos. – Pero no quiero hacerlo, he venido a avisarte de que voy a dejar el trabajo (cosa que me perjudica), pero no dudes que mandarán a otros a por ti. Quería avisarte y despedirme. – terminaste, por algún motivo te sentiste aliviada y vacía. Te conocías demasiado bien como para no saber qué te pasaba, te gustaba y debías alejarte antes de que te enamoraras de él hasta los huesos.

Él no podía decir nada, estaba mudo. La primera persona que le hacía sentir así era la misma que le avisaba de que le iban a matar, o intentarlo al menos. Alguien le quería muerto y la había contratado a ella para matarlo, pero por alguna razón [Nombre] no quería hacerlo. Esperaba que fuese la misma por la que él se había sentido traicionado por la chica de pelo [color].

Te levantaste y él también lo hizo, no tenía intención de dejarte escapar, pagó y te siguió fuera de la cafetería. Él sabías qué tramabas, y por un segundo te asustó, si solo te conocía de hacía algunos días y ya sabía tanto ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en vez de irte te quedases a su lado?

En el andén te giraste y lo besaste, se quedó estático de la impresión. Pero atinó a devolver el beso de forma torpe y dulce, era un principiante y ese, tal vez, su primer beso. Te sentiste un poco orgullosa de ti misma. Sonreíste de la misma manera que cuando os encontrasteis en ese acuario por primera vez.

Volvamos a vernos, Kishou. – dijiste, no era una demanda o un hecho, era algo que tú hacías tan poco que casi se podía considerar un milagro que ocurriera, era un deseo, una petición. – En algún lugar, algún día, hasta entonces… – decidiste dando un paso atrás, hacía el vagón que te llevaría a quién sabe dónde. – Te digo adiós. – Y las puertas se cerraron.

No sabíais si de verdad os encontraríais el uno al otro algún día, pero era una promesa que, al menos, os mantendría con vida.


End file.
